Still I Rise: Nariah Rose Stane
by Tis-Is-Fussle14
Summary: The Media called Antony Edward Stark the Da Vinci of his time. They called Nariah Rose Stane the Angel of Death. He was 'not the fatherly type', and she 'not your average kid'. Then and again they were not technically related and Tony Stark loved technicalities. Sometimes it takes a small technicality to teach you something about yourself. (Iron Man - Phase 3)
1. Prologue

**A/N - So, this is an idea I played with for a few months. I read a lot of similar works on this site and decided to cast my story in with the lot. **

**So here is the basic idea- Obadiah in the comics has a son (Zeke) who becomes the secound Ironmonger by creating a biotech iron man type suit. So I went with the thought what if Zeke had a daughter and that daughter for what ever reason was raised by Obie in close proximity to Tony. I don't know the age gap between Zeke and Tony in the MCU (Zeke appearing in the iron man 3 video game) or the comics (because I am not a big comic book reader) but for the purpose of this story they are five years apart and grew up together.**

**I hope I put a different spin on Fatherly!Tony . Nariah Stane does not play a_ huge_ part in the Iron Man 1 storyline till near the end and kind of wiggles her way in though the rest. I have this story party written and mostly mapped so hopefully I will finish it. **

**Disclaimer: In the words of Obidiah Stane - Do you really think just because you have an idea it belongs to you. :( guess that means none of this is mine.  
**

**Please Review (it helps with the writing). **

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_**August 3, 2000**_

At the age of thirty Tony Stark was in a position he never thought he would find himself in, ever. Well maybe the thought had crossed his mind, after all he made a point to think of and weigh each possible outcome of his actions, but in all of his scenarios he never once imagined the way it happened. A soft and high pitched coo drug him from his stupor and had him glancing down at the infant in his arms. Her eyes where trained on his own as if searching his soul already attempting to lift her head despite not being two weeks and hands tightening around his button up shirt.

She had a slightly blotchy face and red tinted skin, a fine layer of dark fuzz surrounded her skull as she lay swaddled in a blanket. She had not been to sleep since he had shooed the hired help away instead she lay awake as if trying to figure out her sudden change in her surroundings. A shadow from the doorway took Tony's eyes from the infant his brown eyes trailing from the shadow until he reached the body casting it.

"Let's face it Obi, this is not the worst thing you have caught me doing." He said with a soft chuckle.

"No, no it isn't. I am surprised to see you here though."

"Couldn't sleep didn't really want to go home. There is a lot of fuss over such a little girl." He said.

"Well such is the burden of fame I guess. Give her here," Obadiah reached to pick up the girl who immediately began to protest the change.

"How is the press?"

"A jungle as usual, PR says a press conference is the best way to go but they say that about everything. Stock took a twenty eight percent drop but we were prepared for worse so we seem to be in good shape. The board called a meeting next week for New York and hopefully this will all blow over before the month is out. Still haven't found anything on the girl's mother." Tony said watching the older man slump against a rocking chair the child still pressed against his chest her cheek pressing against the button of his dress shirt. Her small mouth opened in a yawn before attempting to suck the button into her mouth. This went on for a few minutes before her small hand found its way into her mouth and began to suck four of her fingers into his mouth.

"How is Zeke?" Tony finally asked after a few moments of silence his eyes traveling to take in that of his father's old friend. The man seemed to have aged years in the past twenty four hours since the press circus began spiking around the small infant.

Zeke's melt down was front page news and the fact everyone learned of his daughter at the same time as he began to shoot up his house made what already would have been a bad situation worse. Zeke was a good five years younger than Tony so the two were never insanely close. They did have a good relationship however wrought by the sole fact they were in close proximity to each other most of their lives.

Tony remembered days when he, as the old and wise nine years old, would show four year old Zeke how to make a circuit board or show off his robots to the small boy who looked on with awe. He remembered sneaking out of boarding school or escaping the ever watchful eye of Mr. Jarvis and traveling across town to Zeke's science fairs when the boy was in grade school. Sure maybe he did little more than pick fun at the kid and his ideas but he was there, that was more than either of their fathers could say. While Tony had his eyes set on intelligent mechanical weaponry Zeke had his set for bio-weaponry and biotech research. Zeke and Obadiah had a fall out when the former was a teen sending the then nineteen year old, who was fresh out of collage with his masters, into Hammer Industries. Zeke was the designer and creator of all working Hammer Tech to this point, well at least he was until yesterday.

To Tony it was still odd to think of innocent little Zeke as the crazed man the police found last night.

"Bad, he still hasn't said what set him off. Hasn't said anything actually,"

"It's not your fault Obi,"

"Feels like it, you gonna get going Tony?"

"Yeah, I have a few weapon ideas; I am going to try to get them out quickly to help take attention from this." Tony said nodding at the child.

"You don't run on batteries Tony, you need some sleep."

"Good night Obi,"

"Get some rest Tony."

* * *

A/N - So there is the prologue, and or how Nariah ended up landing in the lap of Obadiah and by extension Tony. I hoped you all liked it.


	2. Chapter One: I Bear In The Tide

**A/N - Hello Readers, here is the next chapter of the recently renamed story Still I Rise: Nariah Rose Stane. I changed it from Angel of Death because I used quotes form the poem Still I Rise in the chapter titles so I thought this would work better. And I thought the picture was cooler. **

**Anyways. So here is the first real chapter I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, :(**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

* * *

Chapter One:

_I Bear In The Tide _

For the past three months the world had been spinning on its head, then it began to get back on its feet and things looked to be getting back to normal, one press conference however had the word spinning on its head once again. Stark Industries was going to stop making weapons. The idea seemed almost impossible to understand never mind try to make heads or tails of it. Nariah trusted her Uncle Tony and knew fair well that he was a genius. Most of his ideas did not make sense to everyone else.

His brain worked differently and on a thought process most wouldn't understand taking shortcuts in thinking that would leave even the more educated of people stunned, it also worked faster, problems normal people would not think off until it was too late where all factored into his calculations. For each decision he made, no matter how jarring it seemed, was usually calculated and factored in necessary risk. Tony however, had always enjoyed pretending everything in life was a crap shoot and the press ate up the luck of a billionaire spin so much that at some point practically everyone began to believe it.

Those closest to him knew the truth though. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Obadiah, and Nariah did not by the luck of a billionaire act for a minute. They knew there was a thought process that one, if they were well versed in the short cuts Tony Stark's brain took, could follow that would explain every word, every gesture he had made in the press conference. Nonetheless none of them were able to find out exactly what those thoughts where, and presently, only minutes after the press conference, none of them wanted to. They were all too angry at him to try and get inside his head.

Except for Nariah, she was determined to figure it out, she had too. She owed it to her honoree uncle to at least understand his motives and thoughts before judging them. He always did. No matter the circumstances. At the moment though, Nariah just couldn't figure out where to start. Her Grandfather, the morning he sat her down at the breakfast table and explained that Uncle Tony went missing, had explained to her the circumstances of Uncle Tony's capture. She remembered his speech word for word.

_'An enemy grenade hit his convoy which was carrying Stark Weapons in them. The military reports show half the damage was made by Stark Weapons because of the enemy targeting the weapon sections of the convoy. They probably thought it sick irony to attack the convoy with what was meant to protect them.'  
_

So, in a roundabout way her Uncle was correct, Stark Weapons had killed American Soldiers, men and woman who should have been protected by said weapons not harmed by them. That was easy to understand, after that, well then came the problems. Nariah could not understand how pulling weapon making would change anything. Even if the cars where filled with Hammer weapons the terrorists would be able to use them against the convoy. They would probably be even more dangerous considering the amount of mistakes Hammer Industries made with in their tech division.

Sighing she let her body deflate as her small manicured hands slid on the catwalk railing until her arms crossed in front of her and her head rested on them. Her legs and feet were covered in sheer black stalking's her shallow black heals lay forget on the walk way next to her small black over the shoulder purse, behind her as her feet swung free though the gaps in the security fence. Stray blonde girls poked from a practiced braid. Despite the natural light coming from the windows above her she was bathed in a soft blue glow from the large Arc Reactor she gazed down upon.

The image reflecting in her large rimmed black glasses. Lifting one hand from the rail she pushed her glasses higher and tucked the lock of light blind hair behind her ear. Her right leg came to rest on the walk way before she pushed herself up enough to smooth down her pale purple aline dress. The skirt of the dress fell just above her knees with a simple pale purple lace pattern while the top was a spegetti straped purple sweetheart neckline with a lace covering from the waist line up, the waist line itself was accentuated by a small black belt. She had spent most of the last two hours in make-up because of the press conference so her normal freckles and pale skin where replaced by a spray on tan and what seemed like pounds of cake makeup.

The 'press face' as she deemed it when she was young she was very used to. After all she was born into this life, a life of press conferences and charity events, a life of fake smiles and feigned perfection. She had been a favorite of the press since she was two months old thrown into the spotlight after her father's mental break down that had him sent to Ravenscroft and carted her off to her Grandfathers. After all that ment she spent a lot of time of the medias most irresponseable golden boy Tony Stark and the press had a feild day with nit picking every action the man made, some of them where bad she wouldn't deny it, the Press had grown a foundness for her.

There was someone climbing the latter behind her, she heard the slightly off rhythmic thump of latter rungs as someone began the decent to the high sitting cross walk. She knew in a second who it was, "At least pull back a little bit." It said with a sigh, Nariah complied scooting back slowly. "You are going to fall in one of these days Riah, I can hear the media now 'Electrifying end to the Angel of Death."

"May take some headlines from the weapons manufacturing company that doesn't manufacture weapons," She quibbed back with a smile her eyes staying trained on the large Arc model before her she would have to talk soon so she could not allow herself the wealth of emotion she knew would be accompanied with sparing a glance at the man who moved to lean beside her. After all crying really wasn't an option she knew the press was still close and breaking down clinging to the man for dear life would make a skeptical they did not need at the moment.

"Touché," He said before twisting and hopping up on the ledge the other way facing the windows. "How have you been Riah?" He asked.

"Better than you, I would ask if you are okay but I doubt I would get a straight answer." She said she heard the loud puff of breath her bangs blew up slightly as her eyes found his reflection in the reactor.

"I had Happy get me a cheese burger," He said off handedly, her lips twisted into a smirk.

"Bet Pepper hated that." Nariah said with a soft chuckle.

"She wanted me to go to the hospital."

"That would be the normal response," she said trying not to smile at the hurt face Tony pulled at the statement. "Most people would go to a hospital after being captured, not have press conferences that reimagine the face of their company."

"Since when have I been normal?" He asked "I got you one as well, no mayo no tomato, had Happy keep it in the car. Don't tell Obie though, I may have eaten his burger." He said a cocky grin sliding on to his face hoping to get the girl to give him a real smile. She turned her head though and bit her tongue schooling her expression. The feeling that zinged though Tony's now half metallic heart was mixed. Some of it was pride at the fact she had a good poker face, after all her grandfather and father had horrible poker faces so he liked to take credit for teaching her. The other part was sad for the same reason. After all she was only ten; she should not be that good at controlling her emotions, she was a kid not a robot.

"It's the onion I don't like, Pepper doesn't like tomato." She said tucking her legs up onto the platform.

"I remembered that," He said.

"I somehow doubt you did. It's okay. You had a lot on your mind; after all _you eyes were opened_ over there."

"Ri," His tone was lower and warned her not to keep pressing like she was probably thinking of doing she sighed.

"Sorry, I just… it's nothing, I am Sorry."

"Look Riah, It's different I know that, but it will work. I promise. Everything has changed but we are going to be alright, I promise kid." When he didn't get an immediate answer he pressed harder.

"Blind trust is hard,"

"I know, and I promise I will explain later, but just give me a bit okay." He continued to press, "you and me against the world, right kid."

"You forgot Grandfather, Pepper, Cornel Rhodes, Happy, and the rest of Stark Industries,"

"Yeah, _those_ people. Somehow I always forget _those_ people." He smiled shrugging meeting her eyes in the reflection and winking.

"I trust you, its just, I wish I understood why you are doing what you are doing." She said twisting around and pushing herself to her feet. She wrapped her arm around his middle careful of his injured arm resting her head against his chest. Do you know that jump throat feeling you get when something hits on your stomach hard and make you fear that whatever meal you last ate is going to show itself again? That was the usual feeling accompanied with one of Nariah Stane's hugs this hug however was weak in comparison. As if she was scared Tony would break if she squeezed to hard.

This hug was so much different from the one she wrapped him in three months ago as she sat in his Workshop beside him elbows deep in grease as she helped him fix his latest engine before he went off to Vegas for the gala. It void than the full speed bone crushing force that one held as she made him promise to be home soon because if not she may just loose the small bit of sanity she had left.

Sickeningly enough despite the tender touch, Tony tensed before his uninjured arm came to rest against her back. Anthony Edward Stark was never one for physical contact. In fact he found most physical contact revolting and unnecessary. Before his 'vacation' in Afghanistan few people were able to touch him and have him comfortable with the gesture now, it was even worse. Nariah broke part of that wall down three years ago however, and continued to do so since then. Her breath caught, he could feel it, and her small hands reached up and slowly pushed back before stepping away and starting her way down the latter. Tony followed after her a little bit slower than he normally would. One armed latter climbing is harder than one would think.

"I am glad you are home Uncle Tony," She whispered once they were on the floor her arms wrapping back around him for a brief hug.

"Sorry it took so long Riah Rose," He said as he tightened his arm around her.

"Not your fault."

"There you are Nariah; Mrs. Williams has been looking for you, you can't just disappear." Obadiah said as he entered the building his voice separating the two. Pulling his Granddaughter into a hug, despite seeing her only a half hour before Obadiah leaned down his voice a low whisper. "The media has been out for blood today and I do not want you in the middle of this."

"Sherman has been with me all day," She said pulling away from the embrace to point at one of the large men who stood at the entrance to the building. "Haven't you Sherman?" She asked turning to him. The body guard smiled slightly and gave a short Lewis had been Nariah's body guard her entire life, he was ex-military and despite graying hair still held the build of a line backer. "See Grandfather,"

"Nariah," Her Grandfather frowned crossing his arms over his chest. Tony frowned as well though his frown was less rooted in anger in more in inquisitive concern, Nariah was degrating to reflective sarcasm, it was usually a Tony move when he wanted to annoy Obadiah, Nariah rarely coppied the act. He wondered what had changed in the three months he missed.

"Sorry Grandfather, I lost track of time. I will get going now." Her tone was softer more self-conscious as she walked began to walk away, then suddenly she stopped and turned back around. "I will see you later, right Uncle Tony."

"Yeah, Riah Rose, we will have a lab day later," She nodded and sent back a reassuring smile before continuing her way out of the building.

"Well, that... That went well." She heard her Grandfather say as she walked away. Stiletto heal clicking Nariah was positive she would be able to find her Nanny and PA Mrs. Rebecca Williams in a labyrinth. Just follow the clanking sound similar to that of stampeding animals. Poking her head around the corner Rebecca's annoyed face turned into a sickeningly sweet one. A swirl of over tanning and bleached blonde hair tucked into a hooker red colored dress that was two sizes to small and covered, slightly with a suit jacket Rebecca ran to give the girl a hug.

"Nariah, darling, there you are, I was so worried, and the press is going crazy I thought I lost you." She said pulling back her voice pitched and dripping feign concern in a way that made your skin crawl. Rebecca Willams did not like children, in fact she hated children, with a passion, and they were messy, annoying, and well children so that was a mark against them automatically. When she first landed her job with Stark Industries four years ago she had expected visions of travel setting up meetings for the gods among men who ran the company. She did not expect to be settled with, at that time only six years old, Nariah Rose Stane.

"Thank you Thomas for your help." She said turning to one of the monkey suited men who worked for security. If Nariah was not mistaken Thomas was the one that Rebecca was sleeping around with. As the monkey suited men left Rebecca moved to take her hand and lead her down the halls spewing off nonsense words about how worried she was as she led Nariah to the awaiting car.

Clanking heals followed them down the path "Miss. Stane, Miss. Stane, Christine…."

"Ms. Everhart, trust me I remember you." Nariah said twisting to face the reporter. Mrs. Williams moved forward and grabbed Nariah's elbow leading her away from the reporter.

"The press conference has ended."

"I just have one quick question,"

"Ms. Everheart," Mrs. Williams said win a slightly warning tone.

"It is fine Mrs. Williams, as long as that question does not have to deal with the events my Uncle talked about in the press confrence. Those are personal, I am sure you understand what that means."

"It doesn't, as you know Tony Stark has been called the Da Vinci of our time. My quesiton Miss. Stane what is the future for him and the company now that Stark Industries is no longer a weapons manufacture."

"Who knows, maybe he will begin making bricks and beams for baby hospitals," Nariah smiled seeing the look of suprise on the womans face glad Happy had regaled her with the tale of her Uncle and the reporters last meeting. "or maybe he will start painting. Anything is possible, I hope you have a grand day Ms. Everhart," She said before stepping away and slipping and into the black sudan.

"Tell Mr. Stane she is in route to the mansion." Rebecca whispered to Thomas the exchange a bit softer than professional. Nariah turned her head and sighed. Slipped into the other side of the car and shut the door.

"You really shouldn't try to make the press hungrier for a story than they already are." Rebecca said

"And you really shouldn't have an affair with a security guards. But you don't see me correcting you now do you. Everheart is a yellow journalist and a whore,"

"Nariah," Mrs. Willams said her hand flying to her chest as if she was affronted by the language. She always put on a simular act when Nariah cursed as if she did not understnad whenre the girl had learned such language and or making comments on how others should watch their mouths around Nariah's young ears. Nariah disliked both of these reactions.

"Am I wrong? She has slept with almost every single one of her cover stories, Uncle Tony included. She seduces them by wearing clothes that don't fit and then goes snooping their house for a story. She tried it in Tony's house." Nariah said.

"I doubt that,"

"Pepper stopped her, the day before he went to Afghanistan for the demonstration." Nariah said raising her eyebrow as if begging her to counter. She didn't and Nariah smiled turned around and pulling out a holographic tablet and pulling up some old projects.

The car was silent for almost five minutes before Mrs. Willams spoke again, "Look Nariah, I don't want to fight, I only want what is best for…"

"Do not start that now. I really do not need your feigned sympathy Mrs. Williams."

"Now Nariah don't…."

"You know what I changed my mind Sherman. Please take Mrs. Williams home first, the faster the better." She said the man in the front seat nodded. The P.A shut up after that and the ride was in relative silence with Nariah reworking some old blueprints on her tablet.

"Have a nice evening Miss. Stane,"

"It is looking better already Mrs. Williams." Nariah said her eyes only raising form the screen for a second before she began to tinker once again as the car pulled away. Despite the fact he was driving Nariah could feel Sherman's stare on her as she tinkered.

"You are really bad at hiding your concern Sherman."

"Who said I was hiding my concern, are you sure you want to go home Nariah? Your grandfather is flying off to New York and will probably be there most the month, the house will be silent." He asked after a few seconds, Nariah twisted so their eyes caught in the mirror.

"Yes," She said, "where else would I go Sherman?" she huffed the question rethorical as she began to tinker once again.

"Tony's," He answered freezing Nariah for all of a minute before she recovered and looked back up, their eye catching each other in the mirror for a second.

"He has a lot on his mind, he doesn't need the distraction." The words where practically whispered more for her own benefit than for that of Sherman but as always the man did not leave it there.

"In my experience with Stark Industries tells me that when Mr. Stark has a lot to think on distraction is his usual course of action."

"Sherman,"

"Yes Miss. Stane,"

"Just…. just drive."

"Always Miss. Stane."

* * *

**A/N - I hope you all enjoyed. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Does It Come As A Suprise

**A/N - Here is the next chapter. I took a few liberties with cannon, but nothing all to jarring I don't think. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - I OWE NOTHING! Ain't it sad. **

**Please Review.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

_Does It Come As A Surprise _

For almost a month after her honorary Uncle's miraculous return from the dead where uneventful for Nariah Stane. She spent the seven days in a haze of yoga pants shirts that where so large they hung off of her shoulders and high ponytails with her bangs pinned back to avoid their interference with her work.

Sure her tutor was getting more intolerant of her distracted and often times disruptive behavior (Something Nariah couldn't understand, how could she be disruptive, she was the only student) and sure her grandfather was practically missing for the entire month but she never really noted either of these things anyway. Her tutor, for the most part, always where annoyed with her disdain in conventional learning and disinterest when they taught things she already knew and or when they took longer than necessary on a topic. (Really when was Mr. Greer going to learn, She had a thirst for knowledge after all, not a thirst for review.) Her grandfather was the right hand man to the ever distant, and recently even more so, C.E.O. of Stark Industries. Him spending most of his time in New York rather than Malibu was nothing new. In fact it was almost common place.

The only person who seemed to care that Nariah spent most of her time cooped up in the mansion was Sherman. In fact he spent almost the entire month attempting to get her out of the house, even if it was just to go on a drive. The girl didn't seem to budge though. Whatever she was working on had her undivided attention; he barely got her to eat a protein bar at every meal at this point. Almost a week into her newest mood Tony Stark had waltzed into the mansion bypassing security and holding a box of some foul smelling food he nodded to Sherman and threw open the door and began to talk half of his sentences nagging on her not answering his texts and or calls and the other half exclaiming that Nariah needed to eat Cioppino with him for lunch. Not that either Genius knew what exactly Cioppino was until they tried it.

Sherman had left his post then giving the two some privacy and general space. Something he knew both must be hard pressed for since the press conference. In the end Tony was only there for an hour before Pepper noticed he was missing and began to call out the troops. Tony in turn had practically begged Nariah to come and see what he was doing but the small blonde just shook her head saying how if she did she would miss some big lesson she had been waiting weeks for.

It was a weak excuse but after a few minutes and all his usual tricks Tony just nodded and pulled the girl into a hug promising 'later'. The fact the Billonare left that day without Nariah in toe only rooted Sherman more to the idea that something was wrong with Nariah. Sure she had never been the most sociable of people.

There was no protocol for moody geniuses, their P.A was supposed to be the one to keep them involved in the world rather than their work but Mrs. Williams, as always, took Nariah's inverted personality is stride spending her day doing busy work that somehow always had her ending up at Stark Industries and, if one asked for Nariah's input, into the bed of one Thomas Mann the head security guard at Stark Industries.

* * *

"Mr. Sherman please tell me Nariah is prepared," A woman Sherman had never met before walked up, high heels clanking and dress shorter and slimmer than strictly professional.

"Prepared for what?" He asked for clarification.

"Mr. Stane lands in twenty minutes. His driver is here to take her to the airfield now. Mrs. Williams assured me she would be ready ten minutes ago." Sherman frowned and crossed his arms over his chest before his hand swung down to knock on the door he had been approaching before being interrupted. He tapped out three beats to let Nariah know of the situation. In his long history with the girl the two developed a language of knocks and other universal gestures so they were able to communicate without actually talking.

"Miss. Stane is unauthorized to ride with any driver other than Mr. Stane, Mr. Stark, and myself after the crash two years ago." He said his gaze lowering on the woman.

"Mrs. Williams said you were busy." The woman supplied as answer to the unasked question.

"Well, I have cleared my shedual. We will be leaving in the next few moments. She will be at the airfield before Mr. Stane lands. Have a nice evening." He said with a smile before nodding to tell the woman she needed to leave. Turning around he punched in his key code to open Nariah's bedroom door.

Noise ruffling from the closet told him that she was preparing. Not a minute later Nariah appeared in tights and a long black coat two inch heels in her hand and bag twisted over her shoulder. Sherman knew that Nariah was probably only dressed in a camisole and spank shorts rather than an actual dress. With the spotty work of Mrs. Williams this was not an unprecedented situation. As such they had emergency dresses in the car for that reason. Taking her hand to allow her to step into the shoes the two began their decent into the garage moving quickly As Nariah held to the left railing of the stairs and Sherman the right his other hand securing that Nariah did not fall.

"Did Mrs. Williams even say anything?" Nariah asked as her foot slipped and Sherman tighted his hand around her waist to keep her upright.

"Not that I recall Miss. Stane." He said as the two continued down. Nodding to the woman who had informed him earlier Nolan moved to the car he knew Mr. Stane preferred and opened the back door.

"Pink aline is in the Jag," Nariah said as she climbed into the car. After shutting the door Sherman moved to retrieve the wanted dress before slipping into the driver's seat and handing the black dress bag back.

"We are going to take the back roads, it will get us to the air field quicker, can you change in the vehicle or do I need to find a secure place to stop?"

"Vehicle will be fine Sherman," She said as she shed her coat revealing the camisole tank and spanks Sherman knew she wore. Averting his eyes he drove though the city streets illuminated only by moon light and traffic lights. Slipping into the dress quickly she began to fix her hair before pulling a ribbon out of her small cinch bag and tying up the high bun.

"Good?" she asked.

"Beautiful, Miss. Stane," He said as he pulled into the air field. Exiting the car he pulled open Nariah's door so she could step on to the gravel air field. The ride took them about seventeen minutes so they both turned their eyes to the sky awaiting the plane. Having fallen into silence Sherman leaned over so he would not have to raise his voice much above a whisper to be heard and inclined his head slightly toward the girl. This was a pastime of theirs, the partaking in odd and completely irrational childish joking.

"What do you call a cow with three legs?" he whispered.

"Do you have a website where you get these from?" Nariah whispered back.

"Lean beef," Nariah stifled a laugh. "What do you call a cow with no legs?" He continued.

"I don't know Sherman ,"

"Ground Beef," Nariah bit her bottom lip as the corners of her mouth lifted slightly.

"What do you call a dog with no legs?"

"A hotdog?" Nariah guessed a genuine smile spreading across her face.

"You can call it what every you want Miss. Stane, it is not going to come to you." He said and Nariah let out a few laughs hiding them by biting her bottom lip and resting her finger on her philthrum as the plane came in to view. The plane pulled on to the run way that ran parallel to where they stood. Nariah straightened her bag and turned to face Sherman.

"Sherman,"

"Yes Miss. Stane,"

"Thank you for always being there for me."

"It is my job Miss. Stane."

Stepping out of the plane with his jacket tucked under one arm Obadiah turned to find his granddaughter in the field. Taking that as her cue Nariah moved forward to give him a hug.

"How was the meeting Grandfather,"

"Disappointing, we will discuss it later though. When did you get so big?"

"Probably sometime in the last decade or so, I doubt I went through a growth spurt this week."

"Good flight sir," Sherman nodded to Obadiah who offered him a hand shake.

"As always, grab the pizza will you Sherman? We are already running late. I told Pepper we would be there twenty minutes ago." He said leading her to the car. Obadiah said with a smile before slipping into the back seat on the opposite side of Nariah who already took a seat.

"We are going to Uncle Tony's?" Nariah said her voice no more than a whisper as she avoided her Grandfather's gaze.

"I thought you would be happy. You love going to the Malibu house."

"I am excited," she lied. Sherman caught her eye from the front seat and offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile. The ride to Tony's Malibu home was not very long. Stepping out of the car Nariah was met with the arms of Pepper Potts.

"Nariah, how are you?" He asked wrapping her in a hug.

"Good Pepper," Nariah said.

"Obadiah how are you,"

"In good health," Pepper shook Obadiah's hand and lead them into the house. Nariah gave a small wave to Sherman as he winked back before returning to the car, "how was the meeting,"

"As good as we can expect, where is he?" Obadiah asked.

"Down stairs in the lab, I will call him." Pepper said moving to the nearest J.A.R.V.I.S pad.

"I will get him Pepper, no need." Nariah offered.

"Oh of course thank you Nariah."

"No problem," Nariah said, taking for the swirling staircase she used to slide down when she was younger. Coming up to the bottom of the stairwell she pulled up the key pad and typed in her code.

She was met with the image of Tony elbow deep in what looked like a arm prosthetic his back facing the door.

"Welcome back to Weapons,"

"Not a weapon, flight stabilizer. I am really glad you're here, Dum-E made the elbow joint and he got the bolt set a bit too tight, can you help me loosen it." He asked she smiled before grabbing a small oil can and a wrench. The oil can was more for fun than anything else but Tony seemed to understand the humor.

"Oil can" he said though clinched teeth.

"If you are tinman what does that make me?"

"An apple throwing tree? You do seem to revel in my agony." He said and she let out a small laugh. "So going to catch me up on what happened while I was gone."

"Not all that much, Grandfather ran the company, Pepper was a mess, Mrs. Williams was annoying and committing adultery all the while lecturing me on moral responsibility" She rambled on about the day to day going ons and Tony listened as Nariah began to attempt to loosen the bolt. It was a few minutes before she finished her ramblings.

"What about your tech, any new bots?" Tony asked with a smile.

"I finished my Titan design." She said offhandedly.

"That was the bunker buster wasn't it?" Tony clarified.

"No that was Tiny the Titan, the world's smallest bunker buster. Titan is the hover-bot landmine detector. In theory he is supposed to work with Aricknibot to scope and clear battle field areas."

"You have the oddest names for your inventions," Tony said with a laugh.

"And yours are predictable, Jericho really. _'March around the wall seven times and…" _she began in a taunting tone.

"Hey, Dum-E, U, Butterfingers, and H.O.G.A.R.T.H are all great names."

"You created Dum-E, You, and Butterfingers as a teenager, they don't count. "

"Are you saying I lost my creativity, I will have you know Riah Rose, H.O.G.A.R.T.H is genius." He said.

"H.O.G.A.R.T.H came from a movie, it was my idea, and it never worked. Doesn't count Uncle Tony" She said setting down the wrench that was now hurting her hands before cracking her fingers and trying again.

"Yes he did," Tony said after a few moments of silence.

"What?"

"I got the H.O.G.A.R.T.H design to work, well kind of. At least the basis of H.O.G.A.R.T.H, Instead of an android I made it a suit but same basic concept."

"Wh…when?"

"In the cave,"

"How did you find a viable power source?"

"I didn't find one; I just redesigned an old one." He said tapping the glowing light in his chest with his free hand. Nariah looked up giving one last pull on the wrench, the bolt finally gave a bit and his arm flopped down the plasma beam misfiring and breaking the window making both of them jump.

"Holy shit," They both said.

"J.A.R.V.I.S reminds me to recalibrate motion sensor in right arm piece, Oh and Riah, Language."

"You are one to talk."

"Do as I say not as I do, isn't that the saying."

"Of hypocritical family members, sure is." She said before moving to get a better look at the light. "Never mind that what is this." She said her finger brushing against its surface.

"Arc Reactor,"

"But the Arc Reactor unfinished, it has only ever worked on a scale too large to run a suit. Miniaturizing it is practically impossible, I've run the numbers and…."

"Dying is a great motivator Ri,"

"Dying…." Her voice sounded so much smaller than Tony was strictly comfortable with. He tried to avoid her gaze but ended up giving in looking down at the blue orbs that seemed to scream the word terror.

"Shrapnel, when the bomb exploded it imbedded itself in my chest. Only some was removable. This connects to an electromagnet that keeps the shrapnel from going any deeper." He explained.

"Dying," She repeated in much the same tone her eyes trailing down and capturing the Arc.

"Riah Rose, You see this light it is keeping me alive. Get it," He asked taking the hand that was not connected to the arch and raising her chin with it. Her head raised but her eyes stayed trained on the arc. He sighed after a long moment. "You want to run specks don't you, check my math, You wont find anything I am always right."

"Hey that one time,"

"It was one time and I was dunk off my ass, angry, and well…. Never mind, look behind you." He said turning Nariah found the small arc Pepper had helped him replace.

"This is amazing,"

"Mark 1 of the Arc I finished that one in the cave. Changed it out for the Mark 2, Pepper asked if I wanted to keep It, I am not nostalgic but I figured you could get some use out of it. It is yours, well kind of, I don't know who to trust at Stark Industries right now and your house is usually flooded by employees so I am it is not leaving this lab, however, you can tinker with it all you want." Tony was right the Arc Reactor technology was always Nariah's favorite of all the projects Stark Industries created. Sure it was a little more than three decades older than her and since its original make had not led to any breakthroughs for the company. Still fusion energy was exceedingly interesting and Stark Industries and the Arc Reactor Tech was one of the first to actually work, and not only work but be efficient enough to create enough net energy to run the rest of the California offices. The problem, as Stark Industries saw it, was that the Arc was not cost effective. Understandable at its current size it really wasn't cost effective. But if one could make it smaller, if one could miniaturize it. It would be unbelievable.

"Miss. Potts approaches."

"Shit, help me out of this,"

"I should have known not to send you down here Nariah; you are as bad as Tony when I let you lose in the lab." Pepper said Nariah twisted using her body to cover the metal connected to Tony's arm. Her movement however was not fast enough as Pepper caught sight of it.

"I thought you were done making weapons," Pepper said her voice choked.

"Technically it's not a weapon. It's a flight stabilizer." He said moving around the arm which the stabilizer was attached to.

"Uncle Tony," Nariah moved to protest a second to late as another plasma blast emitted from the arm piece shattering the window. Pepper jump and cursed as well watching the window shatter her breathing became shallow as she tucked a now stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Recalibrate, I forgot about that." Tony murmered under his breath.

"Are you alright Ms. Pepper?" Nariah asked.

"Perfect Miss. Stane, Obadiah is up stairs, will that be all Mr. Stark,"

"That will be all Ms. Potts," He nodded as Pepper looked to Nariah before she turned. Nariah offered an apologetic smile before following Pepper upstairs. Tony came up a few minutes later and as always business talk ensued.

"Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it didn't go well." Obadiah said as his hands, that had been fluttering over the grand piano stopped and he raised to enter the family type room with the rest of them.

"It usually does," Nariah said.

"But not always, It would have been better if you were there Tony." Obadiah said to the billionaire who had already begun to eat the pizza. Nariah wondered how long it had been since Tony ate. He was known for forgetting to eat when working.

"Nuh –huh, you told me to lay low. I lay low you take care of the press. That is what I am doing,"

"In public Tony in the press. This was a board of directors meeting,"

"Was it really,"

"The board is filing an injunction,"

"A what,"

"The board is claiming you have post-traumatic stress, they want to lock you out."

"Why because the stock dipped forty points, we knew that was going to happen."

"56 and a half," Pepper said.

"Stocks dropped 62 and a fourth after the Dubai house incident last year."

"Exactly and we recovered from that just fine."

"This isn't about the stock dip Tony,"

"It doesn't matter; we own the controlling interest in the company."

"The board has rights to. Tony, the board is making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest."

"I'm being responsible that is a new direction for me, for the company, I mean for me on the companies behalf being responsible. …" Tony floundered before he sighed. "You know what; I am going to go down to the shop, Coming Riah?" Tony said grabbing the pizza box and turning to go back down the stairs.

"Sure," shrugging Nariah got up to follow.

"Tony, why don't you let me take this in, have the scientists run some specks on it," Obadiah said pointing to the Arc.

"No, absolutely not"

"Come on, it will give me a bone to throw to the boys in New York,"

"No Obie this one says with me."

"Then these stay with me," Obadiah grabbed Nariah's arm and the pizza box from Tony's hand. Tony leveled Obadiah with a puppy dog face that usually saw the billionaire genius getting his way.

"Fine go on," Obadiah gave in pushing Nariah forward, " Here take a piece, go on take two." he offered the box. "mind if I come down and see what you are working on."

"Goodnight Obie,"

"Goodnight Grandfather."

* * *

**A/N -**

** PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
